The present disclosure generally relates to stream interfaces and, in particular, to displaying a post unit within a stream interface.
Internet users often spend time reading, viewing or interacting within a stream interface, for example, of a social networking service. In this regard, there is a goal of increasing the user engagement with the stream by providing the user with an interface that allows deep interaction, and content/entertainment features that the user is inclined to interact with. On the other hand, there is also a goal of easy navigation and high usability of the stream, where the user interface of the stream is consistent, intuitive, simple and clean. However, these two goals can conflict each other.